


Popsicle

by Sylien



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polymachina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylien/pseuds/Sylien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grog had approached Pike with questions about what seemed to be happening in their little group, he had never expected it to result in him sitting bound to a chair, with a cloth tied around his head, leaving him blind. </p><p>Written at the behest of kimavysoren.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashqueenbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashqueenbees/gifts).



When Grog had approached Pike with questions about what seemed to be happening in their little group, he had never expected it to result in him sitting bound to a chair, with a cloth tied around his head, leaving him blind. 

\---

It had all started one morning a week ago, during one of their chicken-filled breakfasts, when he had noticed that everyone was sporting bright red spots on their necks, except him.  
Turning to Pike, he asked “Why’ve you got them marks on your necks, are you’ll getting sick or som’thin’?" which stopped Pike in the middle of taking a bite out of a piece of toast. Looking up at him, she started to talk, clearly trying to find a way to explain something, but she was stumbling over her words in a way that made Grog rather confused.  
“No, Grog, we’re not sick. We’re just, um, how shall I put it, oh god, yesterday, well we, um, had...” during her stream of words her face was steadily growing redder, and finally, Scanlan jumped in to save her: “We all had sex yesterday, wanna join next time?”. The room instantly became silent, as everyone turned to stare at Grog.  
Turning to look at Scanlan now, seeing him smiling, but not knowing if he was joking, he just said: “Yeah, sure, sounds fun”. A sharp yelp and the sound of wood hitting stone emitted from further down the table, as Vax fell off his chair.

\---

A week later and Pike was leading him through the mansion, talking as they walked. “We will not ask you to do anything you don’t want to do, but since we are all usually together, all of us, you’ll have to accept that, if you wish to join us regularly. Also, how do you feel about being with men?” She had talked very fast, and he had no idea how to respond to any of it, except to the last question, to which he just gave a shrug and said: “Don’t kno’ about men much, I like women because they’re soft and round, and men aren’t soft and round, but I haven’t done nof’ing with men, so I don’t know”.  
Pike looked up at him at that, and cocked her head to the side a bit, which Grog didn’t know how to interpret. “If I promise that you’ll enjoy yourself and that you just have to say stop to make it stop, would you be up for anything?” She asked, looking very earnestly up at him. “Yeah, sure, it’s sex innit?” He answered with a grin, which she then mirrored.  
She lead him to a room in the second basement, ushered him inside and asked him to wait there. The room was about the size of his bedroom, except the floor was one big mattress, covered in a red fabric, and it sank about 1-2 inches where he stood. The walls were covered with a similar material, making the walls soft and cushiony as well. The room was dimly lit from above, with evenly spaced lights, stuck on the ceiling. Probably magical, not that Grog would know. After a moment Pike came in the room, with a bright look on her face, a chair in one hand and some black fabric covered in white markings in the other. She looked up at him, a mischievous look on her face, something he only saw rarely on her, she asked: “Do you trust me?”. “Of course” Grog answered instantly.  
Placing the chair on the squishy floor, she beckoned Grog to sit, which Grog did willingly. A moment later he was blindfolded, and his hands were tied together behind his back. Testing the binding on his hands lightly, he found that it didn’t budge. Probably magic too.  
“Okay, you can come in now” Pike shouted from behind him, clearly at the door, which then opened, resulting in the sound of scuffling feet and a few almost hidden giggles, clearly from Keyleth, or maybe Vex, sometimes it was hard to tell.  
Hearing, and occasionally feeling movement around him, the people moved quietly until the room went silent.  
“So you want to join us” he heard a voice say, immediately to his left. The voice contained a smirk and a smile. Vex.  
“We have long been wanting you to join us, ” Vax said to his right. His voice was slightly deeper than usual, but it was definitely Vax.  
“So tonight, we are going to put you in focus”. The posh sounding voice was very clear, and right in front of him. Percy.  
Feeling more than one pair of hands suddenly touching his clothed legs, a voice from behind him said: “We’re gonna take care of you big man”. Scanlan.  
Feeling hands on his shoulders, one moving to his neck he heard a faint “Yeah, we’ll take care of you’ from Keyleth, also behind him.  
Then there was movement, from everyone, all around him. Some people clearly moved away, and some moved closer. Grog was now able to feel a warm body behind him, and another in front of him, hands touching both of his knees. Moving his head, trying to hear and discern who was near him, which turned out to be a fool's errand, he fell still again for a moment but quickly let out an audible gasp as he suddenly felt a hot mouth on his neck. Long hair tickled as he felt it on his chest, moving in tandem with the mouth, as the mouth bit and sucked marks on his neck, licking up to just touch his ear, then back down and moving to the other side of his neck.  
The hands on his knees then began, slowly, moving upwards, towards his crotch, at such an achingly slow speed, that it was almost maddening. The fact that he couldn’t see, and that he didn’t know who it was, added to the sensation, leaving him feeling surprisingly sensitive, something he never felt, usually. Usually, during sex, he was quite assertive, but he couldn’t be assertive in any way during this. The hands stopped short a few inches from touching his crotch, and the thumbs rubbed circles on his inner thighs, and it was then he realized that his breath had quickened a bit. “Get on with it” he growled at his two partners but got no response in return.  
The person behind him stepped away shortly, only to move closer to his front, to try to remove his shirt. It took a bit of wiggling, but eventually his shirt was removed, and left dangling from his bound hands behind his back.  
He felt warm moist air hit his chest briefly before he felt kisses being pressed, seemingly at random all over his upper body, occasionally a tongue flicking a nipple, or a small bite to a muscle, making him shiver. “Ah, that’s nice” he groaned loudly, at the sensation. He realized then that he was being unusually quiet, considering that this was very clearly sex. It was probably because the room was so quiet. Well, not completely quiet, there was wet sounds coming from somewhere behind him, to the left, and he guessed that the rest of the group was doing something over there.  
Grog was panting heavily now, and he realised then that his pants were starting to become quite uncomfortable, making him squirm in the chair.  
Two hands then cupped his crotch, one warm and one cool, pressing down gently, making Grog rock up against the pressure. The hands were gone just as quickly as they were added, and Grog exhaled forcefully, a bit frustrated.  
Feeling the warmth from the bodies suddenly removed, he felt movement, and then hands was on his trousers, pulling forcefully. Grog, eager to get on with it, lifted up his hips to help and both trousers and pants came off easily, Grogs erection springing free from its confinement. His legs were pushed apart, and he felt both of his partners sitting down between his legs.  
That was when he heard movement from behind, and suddenly he could see. Turning his head, he saw a very naked Pike smirking up at him, but as she was walking over to Keyleth and Vex making out on the other side of the room, while Vex were jerking off Scanlan, he realised then who must be sitting between his legs. Looking down he saw two, shameless looking naked men, Vax and Percy, smiling up at him. Before he could react to the surprise that his sexual partners were apparently men, they both licked a strip up his dick, and all apprehension he had about this dispersed instantly, a deep groan escaping him, making him close his eyes for a moment.  
Clearly encouraged by this, that was when they started going at it in earnest. Hooded eyes regarded him with unadulterated lust, as they both started mouthing at his cock, awarding it open mouthed kisses and licking at it like it was a popsicle that needed to be devoured before it melted. Grog would be tangling his fingers into one of them’s hair by now, if his hands weren’t tied, so he held on to the chair instead, to steady himself. Precum was starting to gather at the tip of his cock.  
Finally deciding that they had teased him enough, Vax looked up at him, with an expression that was a mix between excited, very horny and reverence, as he grabbed Grogs cock around the base to steady it, and slowly, tentatively, licked at the tip, the precum smearing on his tongue. And ‘Nine Hells’, if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Grog had ever seen. Mouth open, breathing heavily, he watched as Vax swallowed down his cock, slowly, eventually hitting the root, swallowing around it, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through Grogs body. Vax's long hair was teasing his inner thigh, looking up at him for a moment. He then started bobbing vigorously on Grogs cock, keeping a steady rhythm that was rapidly bringing Grog to his peak. Percy had both his and Vax's cock in hand, jerking steadily as he moaned softly, causing Vax to moan around Grogs dick, the vibrations causing Grog to groan loudly.  
Closing his eyes a moment, to take in the feeling of the warm wet heat of Vax's mouth, that was when he felt Percy sucking on his balls, and he was gone. Grog came with a yell, shooting down Vax’s throat, a bit hitting his face after he pulled off with a popping sound. Percy was instantly there, licking access cum from his leaking cock, which twitched a few more times at the attention before it started going flaccid.  
Turning to Vax, Percy cleaned the stray drops of cum off his cheek with his tongue. Grog then watched as the two started making out, jerking themselves, making short work of it, as they both came shortly after.  
A moment passed as they sat and caught their breath. Grog was spent, completely and utterly spent. At the hands of two men, something he never thought would happen. The two men in question were smirking up at him, looking very satisfied with themselves.  
Hearing the group behind him move he turned his head and saw the rest of the group walking toward Vax, Percy and him. Pike made her way over to unbind his hands, as the rest of the group sat down by Vax and Percy on the mattress.  
"How was that?" she asked, looking a little smug.  
"Well, I guess men aren't so bad" he answered with a grin, before joining the rapidly forming cuddle pile on the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper go at smut, and also, English isn't my first language, so there is my excuse for my bad grammar.


End file.
